toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Muse975
Welcome! Hi Muse975, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the About me page. We hope you will enjoy our wiki and stay with us! We have several projects in progress, so I hope you can get involved! You can review the Wiki Rules and Manual of Style before editing so you understand our policies! The main rule is to have fun editing! If you are here from ToonTask.com then we encourage you to use its blog and chat features rather than the ones here. If you are not from ToonTask.com then we recommend making an account there as well. If you need help with anything, you can leave me a message on my talk page! Have fun editing, Muse975! -- Flower1470 (Talk) 20:55, February 21, 2013 Hi Hello! I'll definitely keep an eye out for those names! Given that I'm terrible at explaining things (I think a squirrel could explain better than I can, LOL!), here's a link to Wikia Help's basic editing page. Under "Next Steps", there's links to other pages about editing. If you have any other questions, feel free to message me, Theevina, or Bermuda! Good luck! ~Lily ♥ 00:40, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Taxi Toon Page No problem. Actually, I think your page is better written than the one we already had. Once I get on later today I'll take care of it. ~Lily ♥ 20:57, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Strange V.P. Group OK, so I was on TT on Monday night, and I was doing a V.P. run with my black cat toon Anita Balla Yarn, and while waiting to get into a group (it took awhile because she's a Cold Caller), an entire group of ducks did the V.P., and they all had names that began with the word "sloppy" i.e. Sloppy Sam, Sloppy Joe, etc. I don't know if that is a clan or what, but it was pretty funny, since all but two of them were Telemarketers. I ended up doing a V.P. run and became a Telemarketer on her!Muse975 (talk) 11:44, April 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: That's perfectly fine. Nice job! I would've never figured that out! ~Lily ♥ 12:13, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Tylee Yes, lol. I'm cuter than a button. Loving77 21:42, April 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: I don't mind! I honestly love hearing from our editors here, even if it is for something minor. Nice catch on the trivia. And, yes, "reiteration" is spelled correctly; lol! ~Lily ♥ 11:32, April 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: You can go here to suggest the monthly poll, which is featured on the Main Page. ~Lily ♥ 12:10, May 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: The Toontask information is on the NPC page; that'll do for now. Currently, we're working on a project to get every task on separate pages. (this, for example.) As for the Mingler page, that's fine. ~Lily ♥ 12:17, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey! Oh hi! By the way, I have another toon a dog toon (107 laff, dropless) you may friend sometime. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 21:09, May 8, 2013 (UTC) NPC/building trivia I noticed that you're adding building trivia to the NPC's pages (as shown here). I must kindly ask you not to do that. Building trivia goes on building pages, and NPC trivia goes on NPC pages. ~Lily ♥ 12:24, May 14, 2013 (UTC)